candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Soda Swamp (Episode 29)
| released = June 27, 2013 | previous = Polkapalooza | next = Rainbow Runway | episode = 29 | image = 29.jpg | levels = - | difficulty = Very Hard }} Soda Swamp is the 29th episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fifth episode of World Five. This episode was released on June 27, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Bubbling Boss. Due to the great number of levels which are hard to pass and earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game and the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: Tiffi has just arrived in the Soda Swamp and she sees an alligator, Mr. Snappy, crying. Tiffi greets him and asks, "What is happening, Mr. Snappy?" He answers that his swamp has no more fizz. After episode: Tiffi handles the problem by blowing air into the swamp with a straw and making the swamp fizzy again. Mr. Snappy thanks Tiffi for solving his problem. New things *The Toffee Tornado ( ) is introduced. Levels *Easiest levels: Level 411, Level 416, and Level 424 *Hardest level: Level 425 Soda Swamp contains levels 411 to 425. This episode fits in with the typical trend for episodes numbered late twenties. There is an abundance of candy order levels and therefore a decrease in ingredients levels. Much like the norm for the late twenties, there are six candy order levels. The trend for timed levels, one every other episode, comes into play in this episode as timed levels are totally absent, like Licorice Tower. A universal trend for all episodes which is above number ten (Wafer Wharf and up) is 6-7 jelly levels and it can be seen here as well, as there are 6 in this episode. This episode is very hard. It has 1 insanely hard level, namely 425 and four very hard levels 414, 417, 419, and 421. Additionally there are four considerably hard levels 413, 418, 420 and 422. Level 411,416 and 424 are the only easy levels in the whole episode. According to the wiki's difficulty system, this episode is rated to be the hardest episode in Reality, surpassing other hard episodes such as Salty Canyon (11 considerably hard or higher levels), Pastille Pyramid (4 very hard levels), Rainbow Runway (6 very hard levels, tallying the most very hard levels in the game), Sugary Shire (a long cluster of medium or above levels). There are 6 jelly levels , 6 candy order levels , and 3 ingredients levels . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode. Gallery/Directory Mr Snappy is crying.png|Aw Shoot! Mr Snappy, how are you doing.png|Mr Snappy, what are you doing? There is no more fizz in the soda anymore.png|There is no more fizz in the swamp anymore! No worries! Let me handle this for you.png|No worries, let me handle this for you! Crocodileafter.png|Well, I thanky! Now ain't that swamp purdy? 411before.png|Level 411 - |link=Level 411 412before.png|Level 412 - |link=Level 412 413before.png|Level 413 - |link=Level 413 414before.png|Level 414 - |link=Level 414 415before.png|Level 415 - |link=Level 415 416fb.png|Level 416 - |link=Level 416 417before.png|Level 417 - |link=Level 417 418before.png|Level 418 - |link=Level 418 419before.png|Level 419 - |link=Level 419 420before.png|Level 420 - |link=Level 420 421before.png|Level 421 - |link=Level 421 Reality level 422 (without toffee tornado).png|Level 422 - |link=Level 422 423before.png|Level 423 - |link=Level 423 424before.png|Level 424 - |link=Level 424 425after.png|Level 425 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 425 425before.png|Level 425 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 425 20140308_sodaswamp.jpg|Facebook Version Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *Since the release of this episode, charms are no longer available in the game. *Like Candy Town and Licorice Tower, this episode has no timed levels. *This is one of the most hated episodes, due to every level except level 416 containing one of the game's most hated components, the toffee tornado. *This is the 10th consecutive episode that does not beat level 281 in terms of the number of candies required to be collected. *This level has 9 nerfed levels, the most of any other episode. This does not include level 412, which received a significant nerf that was later retracted. *This is the fourth episode to take place in a watery terrain, the others are Wafer Wharf, Delicious Drifts, and Savoury Shores. *This episode's name, along with Candy Town, Cereal Sea, Funny Farm, Jiggly Gym and Sour Salon are the shortest to date, totaling up to 9 letters. *All ingredients levels are problematic. Category:World Five Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Very hard episodes Category:Reality episodes